<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witcha Looking For? by Bleakloft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275326">Witcha Looking For?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft'>Bleakloft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But it was fun to draw, Gen, Not sure if this matches the prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not exactly the prompt but pls forgive 🙈</p><p>Art</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Witcha Looking For?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts">betheflame</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame">betheflame</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020">stony_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>1. betheflame</p><p>Short Prompts.<br/>1. Cryptids (preferred: Capwolf &amp; Vampire Tony, but feel free to get creative! If sex is involved, please make them shifters. If not, cryptids full time is grand!)<br/>2. Glory Hole<br/>3. First Christmas - sharing traditions and creating new ones (together, back together, as Dads, post-ice, pick a reason for "first")<br/>Long Prompts:<br/>4. Tony has to go to his ex's wedding on New Year's Eve for Business Reasons. He hires an escort to keep things simple. Spoiler: nothing is simple with Steve Rogers.<br/>5. Librarian Steve is desperate for a Santa to help with holiday celebrations at the library. The best he can do is the billionaire on community service after a DUI. Bonus points if "Holiday Armadillo" is involved.<br/>6. Tony loathes the holidays, always has. December in its entirety can suck balls as far as he is concerned. After a failed suicide attempt, he stumbles into a Blue Christmas service and meets someone who make him feel not so alone. </p><p>Dislikes: character hate, cheating, MCD, unhappy ending (make it as angsty as you want, just resolve it happily please!) any canonical villains being heroes, anything with Hydra being happy. Kink DNW: watersports, humiliation, feminization of male anatomy. </p><p>Additional Likes:</p><p> I. LOVE. AUs! ID porn, fics where one of them is a superhero and one of them is a normal, Bucky as Steve's platonic soulmate, kid fic, alpha tony, omega steve, smut, AUs, Pepper or Rhodey as Tony's platonic soulmate, developing relationship, fluff, happily ever afters, pets, people cooking food, Bucky and Rhodey thinking the boys are idiots but affectionately so. </p><p>Honestly, I will love *anything* with these two dingdongs that isn't on my DNWs. I ADORE ART. I adore art of my fics, art that will make me write fics... the works. Give me boys doing the kissy kissy in some sort of holiday vibe and I'm a happy Flame. Anything to do with one of my fics (remix, translation, podfic, art, playlist, etc) is also a true treasure. I don't cook or bake, but Mr. Flame is always on the hunt for new ramen recipes or ways to cook salmon. Oh, and InstaPot just arrived in our lives and we are overwhelmed by it. Help a Flame out, if ya feel so inclined. Puppies &amp; penguins are my favorite animals, and if Tony actually owning a penguin showed up in a fic I might expire from joy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not complete but will work on it more after the event *i cri*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>